The present invention relates to markup language namespaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to markup language namespace declaration resolution and preservation.
Namespaces are utilized within markup languages to define a scope of attributes and elements within a markup language document. Namespaces are defined as uniform resource identifiers (URIs) because URIs provide a mechanism by which to create unique names, though there is no requirement that a namespace defined as a URI reference an accessible document.